goten and trunks adventure
by kimari54
Summary: an amazing crossover had to re do it though please don't hate i'm new
1. Chapter 1

**DBZ CROSSOVER WITH POKEMON! THE AMAZING ADVENTURE OF TRUNKS AND GOTEN**

 **NOW BEFORE I START I NEED TO TELL YOU THE VIEWER THAT I'M NEW AT THIS AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO WITH ALL DO RESPECT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT**

 **HARSH ON ME THAT MUCH THANK YOU**

PUBLISHED ON MAY 6 2015 ENJOY

age

goten 10

trunks 11

ash 12

cemintine 12

sarah 13

* * *

It all stared with goten, and trunks, being bored they had played all there games read there comics and throw there toys away so they were just sitting on the couch being lazy. then bulma came in the room and what are they doing and they said nothing BULMA:what are you two doing. **Goten and Trunks:** um nothing duh why

 **bulma:** because i need you two to test something if your willing? **Goten: sure Trunks: ok i got nothing better to do.** as they walked over to the lab bulma explained what she wanted them to do/test **Bulma:** alright boys the device that i want you to test is a transporter to another universe.

 **Goten and Trunks:** another universe SO COOOL!. So as they made there way to the lab bulma asked the boys to stand on the transporter

 **Bulma:** alright you to just stand there and wait i have to go get something a tracker so i'll know were you are when i transport you ok?

goten and trunks nodded there head

as bulma left trunks asked goten to spar

 **Goten: i don't know trunks something might break.**

 **Trunks: oh come your sacred aern't you thats it your sacred that you might lose baby.**

with that goten charged at trunks trunks flew up and stared to blast him but goten dodged then stared to charge a kamahameha wave

trunks flew down and charged a burning attack

 **Goten: kame!**

 **Trunks:burn!**

 **Goten: hame!**

 **Trunks:ing**

 **Goten:HA!**

 **Trunks: ATTACK!ne**

 **with that there ki blast both clashed togather not pay any attention to the destroction they were making the entire machine go insane and then out of the blue they were transported to another universe**

* * *

wonder what will are heros do in this new world find out on the next chapter

now i'm new at this so please don't hate if you want another chapter i need reveiws please thank you

also i do not own either shows this is just a fanmade thing thank bye see you all later


	2. Chapter 2 a pokemon?

**and i'm back again for another chapter i realized that i won't get reviews so i'll have to make another chapter**

 **ps: pics on the bottom to show fighting enjoy**

* * *

And so are heros are now trapped in this new world

where are we asked goten you know what i really don't know said trunks

 **Trunks: dang it goten it's all your fault that were stuck in here you used to much power and now were stuck.**

 **Goten: my fault it's your fault you asked me to train you said nothing bad would happen dumb dumb**

what did you call me baby said trunks i said dumb dumb!

now goten and trunks are fighting again but this time super saiyan!

as there fighting it seems just about even but trunks does not no that gotens been hideing something the hole time

 **Ash**

there was a young boy named ash him and his freinds are on a adventure to the pokemon colosseum a place for peaple like ash to become a pokemon master!

boom! KAMEHAMEHA!

what was that said ash as they ran over to see what was happening someone stoped them

HOLD it! he yelled it was a boy about the same age as ash he was wearing a grey shirt blue jeans and a yellow wrist band and his name was grey

 **Grey:** hold it ash remeaber me it's me grey docter oaks grandson ready to battle? of corse ash being it having that ash hasen't battled grey in such a long time he forgot what he was going to do.

 **Ash:** alright grey let's battle.

as they started the battle ash sent out charizard and grey sent out nidoking **Grey:** alright nidoking use focus punch

 **Ash:** charizard dodge then use dragon claw the move hit and nidoking was down for the count. after that grey sent out blastoise

 **Grey:** blastoise use hydro pump **Ash:** charizard use blast burn aim for the ground. as blast burn hit the ground steam came out of the ground

 **Grey:** w- what's happening why is. **Ash:** hph i guess you would'it know that were under a VOLCANO!

as the steam came up ash told charizard to use hurricane it hit and ash won the battle.

clap clap! two young boys one wearing a orange pair of pants and a kind of t-shirt the other kind of the same but blue wow that was really cool but could you tell me what are those things that your fighting with please tell us they pleadid um don't you know what pokemon is ?

 **Trunks: your stupid we asked you what they were so does it look like we know. ASh: well no not really this are pokemon and well there macical creatures that fight for there trainer i suposse your not from around here?**

 **Goten were not were from another universe.** hold on wait a sec did you just say another universe said ash yup trunks responed were supposse to find out what this universe does and well do that and i guess were going to master it? oh i think you mean become a pokemon master right? said ash

i guess goten responed well it just so happens pros oak had sent us out to find someone who dosnit have pokemon we have three charmander frokie and snivy

 **who will goten and trunks chosse as there pokemon CLIFHAGER BITCH!**

 **don't hate i'm new at this. see you next chapter.**


End file.
